Souls spared
by ForeverFemmeFatale
Summary: Cute little one shot between Hans and Seras after the ending of the anime. Set in an AU. [HxS]


**Author's note: **This is a one shot inspired by Chasing Twisters by Delta Rae along with I Will Never Die, also by Delta Rae. Obviously I own neither Delta Rae, nor Hellsing or its characters.

The small blonde vampire sighed softly. The scent of dust and faint memories filled her nose as she glanced around the old house. No tears rose to the girl's eyes as she stared around the home that was once hers. After Hellsing had ended with Sir Integra fifteen years ago when her Master and Master's Master perished in the attack by Millenium. The reign of the nazi vampires was short, as the US and the rest of NATO had gotten involved to take out the terrorist group. She herself had been one of the agents responsible for killing off the insane midians that had wrecked hell upon her native country. Seras found herself kneeling in the dust laden wooden floors, a soft creak emerging from the old wood as it supported her light weight. The girl thought back to when she had executed the members. The blonde only found herself unable to kill two members, Walter and the werewolf, Hans Günsche. Walter she knew she could kill easily due to her immense attachment to the old man, but he had died on his own.

"Just another sick bloody experiment by those rabid blokes.." She whispered softly. Her voice broke the heavy silence of the empty house with a musical tone, a slight hint of resentment to it. The werewolf, however, Seras didn't know why she could not kill. She should have, but she buckled. The draculina had never discovered what happened to the massive white wolf, but she didn't care. At this point she was disgusted with politics and the aggressive natures of those who participated. As she viewed it, everybody was fighting everybody. They ripped apart fragile things and people carelessly then sheltered themselves behind their trump cards, and she wanted no more part in it. Seras had decided three weeks ago to return to the home she had inhabited when she was still a child, still innocent. Seras knew she could never drown out the screams of innocent Londoners who had been slaughtered like lambs by Millenium and Iscariot, but she wanted the haunting screams to abate as much as they could. The small blonde tensed suddenly, her muscles tight and waiting to move and attack.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously, vaguely recognizing the scent of the intruder, but not necessarily being able to place it. It was piney, with a deep evergreen scent to it she had found in one mission in the Alps. Seras could practically taste the scent, along with the rage that seemed to be directed at her. The draculina found herself surprised when a deep, baritone voice filled the air.

"Vy didn't you kill me?" It asked, gruff with disuse. The voice had a deep, masculine ring to it that resonated throughout the memories and dust of the house. "You could haff killed me, but you didn't. Vy?" He questioned. Seras tensed, slowly rising to her feet as she turned to face the massive werewolf in the shape of a man.

"Why do you care? Do you want me to kill you?" she asked. Oceanic blue eyes clashed with a hostile shade of icy blue. The girl clenched her fists, gripping the soft cotton of the light blue sundress she wore. She stood her ground against the werewolf, refusing to let herself be intimidated by him despite his size. Seras rolled back her shoulders and stared him directly in the eye. The male responded with a low growl, as that was a bit irrespective in a pack. He then took two steps forward, closing the space between the two of them. "Would you like me to kill you right now?" she questioned again, her gaze a bit softer. Fear pricked throughout the blonde yet she would not allow herself to show it. "Can you smell the blood on my breath? All the lives I've taken.. bloody hell I hardly have a soul anymore. What can one more life do?" she asked him. The draculina's voice was hardly above a whisper, and she broke off eye contact, staring at the dust particles floating through the air, the masculine scent of the wolf dancing across her sense of taste and scent.

"No" came a deep murmur. The small looked back up to notice the wolf staring at her intensely. An unreadable emotion shone deep in the cold hues of his eyes that did not go unnoticed by Seras, but she averted her gaze once again, her breath quickening slightly, scared at his intense gaze. Seras' chest heaved slightly, as she took a dainty step back, feeling awkward in such close proximity to a potential enemy.

"Then why in God's name did you come here? Why track me down to a small town in England just to say hi?" She questioned quietly, her azure irises still focused on the dusty planks. The draculina let out a small yelp when she found herself crushed to the werewolf's chest, large hands firmly gripping her slender shoulders as lips brushed against hers briefly before Hans pulled back, staring at her again. "I don't understand. I'm sorry, but I don't see how you could like me in any way after I nearly killed you. This makes no sense." She stated simply, thinking out loud at this point, her brain fogged in too much of a haze to properly register anything after the kiss.

"You saved me. Given the option to kill me you simply freed me. If you do not want to love me at least let me be near you, serve you even." He said gruffly, staring softly at the petite midian that stood before him, his eyes honed in on her enchantingly flawless features that held a look of utter confusion. The large wolf reached out one massive hand to grip the small, gentle one that belonged to Seras and Seras responded with a simple squeeze of her hand.

"I'd very much like to try and love you." Seras responded, her hand lightly leaving Hans' to brush across his high cheekbones and stroke jawline before she brushed her fingers across his jawline, the werewolf shivering in response. Seras stood on her tiptoes, her soft rosebud lips gently pressing against the werewolf's softly. No urgency, no aggressiveness. Just romantic innocence between two creatures not innocent by nature.


End file.
